United People for Liberating Bosporus (UPLB)
The United People for Liberating Bosporus (UPLB), is a terrorist organization based in the Republic of Sinai. They believe in Conservatism, Fascism, and Capitalism. They have also shown a great influx in including the minorities, such as Russian, Scythian, and even some Samaritan recruits. Their goals are to: 1. Get the government to increase security measures, decreasing population happiness. 2. Eventually have the population revolt and overthrow the President. 3. Set up a political party and get their own man elected. It's also called, The Foundation, The Freedom Fighter Fanatics, The Crazies, The Population Distorters, The Tribe, and, on rare occasions, The Aryan Race. Formation The UPLB was formed in early 2011 by a man known as Kronos, a far-rightest who opposes all leftists of any kind. He started out by handing out flyers and broadcasting radio stations and such. Eventually he got a small following of people. Kronos started what he called, "revolution raids", which were when he and his band of followers went through towns pillaging, murdering, and "spreading the word of the great evils the president has brought you". The Government didn't like this at all, and became worried when his following increased. Finally, the Republic of Sinai government put a bounty on Kronos' head, and he was forced to flee into the mountains. But that didn't stop his movement, for as soon as he left the country, his following tripled. The government finally listed the UPLB as a major terrorist organization on 2/5/11. Terrorist Attacks In the early days of the UPLB, they went on "revolution raids", raids through small towns that struck fear into the hearts of those people. More recently, they've done major suicide bombings just along the coast, terrorizing beaches, and their have even been a few in the capitol. Deadly military shootouts near the borders have not only cost military lives, but also civilians as well. Updates 2/14/11- Valentine's Day Massacre: 14 killed, 50 wounded in shooting near eastern border. 2/18/11- Coastal Suicide Bombings: 12 killed, 45 wounded in suicide bombing on beach. Two more followed, causing no casualties but inciting structural damage. 2/20/11- Taganrog Terrorist Disaster: 50 killed, 200 wounded in a series of suicide bombings, shootings, and gassings in the eastern city of Taganrog; Major UPLB Leader Captured: Shortly after the incident in Taganrog, army officers found and captured a major UPLB leader near the border. 2/27/11- Chaos in the Capitol: 40 wounded, but fortunately none were killed in a suicide bombing in the city's main square. 3/1/11- Hostages Rescued: A group of 20 hostages being held onboard a UPLB cargo ship in the Sea of Azov have been rescued a month after being captured. 3/4/11- Bombing in Simferopol: 10 killed, 35 wounded in suicide bombing in a government building. 3/5/11- Message from Kronos: Kronos, being situated in the mountains on the southeast border of the Republic, sent a threatening video message to President X, stating that his end is near and he will rot in hell. Maximum security measures are in place and Sinai's Counter Insurgence is at DEFCON 2. 3/7/11- Message a Fake: A message two days ago that was supposedly sent by Kronos, was deemed fake, stated by an informer. They've lifted the extra security measures on the President, but their keeping at DEFCON 2 just to be safe. 3/10/11- UPLB Gets Creative: A massive power outage in the capitol was found to be triggered by overactive generators, seemingly caused by human interaction. Intelligence says that this was the work of the UPLB, but the evidence is insufficient. All they know is that a human did do it, and that the outage could last for another 2 to 3 days. 3/11/11- Power Outage Theory Confirmed: A recent intelligence report has confirmed that the UPLB was behind the massive power outage in the capitol. 3/20/11- Black Sea Catastrophe: A patrol boat on the Black Sea just 5 mi. away from shore was destroyed by a kamikaze plane. There were no known survivors. 3/22/11- UPLB Insurgents Captured: A group of 10 UPLB insurgents on near the southeastern border have been captured. Category:Terrorism